Vacation's aren't always the answer
by DarkAngel91398
Summary: The Puffs visit Florida and run into some people from the past that they don't remember. Why don't they remember the Ruffs? *New chappie coming soon, on hold for now*
1. Chapter 1

Vacation's aren't always the answer…. An RRB/PPG Story….. Another story by the one and the only, Dark Angel 91398 Don't steal my ideas!

Buttercup: What's this story about?

Me: You guys go on a vacation but run into some people from the past.

Blossom: Ooh! Where we goin'? Jamaica, Florida, the Bahamas? I vote Florida!

Bubbles: I wanna go to Florida! I wanna see Mickey!

Buttercup: Yeah! I wanna high five Captain Hook and all those other villains!

Blossom: Heck yeah!

Me: Ok, Florida, it is!

PPG: Dark Angel doesn't own Florida, Disney Land, Mickey Mouse, Regular Show, or us! But she does own her ideas and she will be pissed as hell if you steal any!

Chapter 1: Taking Flight To Florida….(Buttercup's POV)

I sighed, flung my raven black hair behind my shoulder, and boarded the plane. This was the first time we were on a plane and I was nervous as heck. Plus my sisters were sitting in different sections. I found my seat, sat down, and opened up my lavender notebook. I drew for a while, which calmed me down, before a shadow blocked the light. "Hey! What the heck?" I yelled, still trying to finish my drawing. I never said I wasn't gonna flip. "So we meet again, Buttercup Utonium.." a deep male voice said. I looked up, only to come face-to-face with a boy about my age. He looked a lot like me except his hair was a deep midnight black and was spiked up while mine was a lighter shade of black, a shade I loved to call raven, and was down, curled up at the ends. The strange boy cupped my face in his hands, forcing me to look up at him. Forest green eyes met emerald green and I could see all of his emotions. Anger, hatred, and annoyance… "Do I know you?" I asked in annoyance as I pulled free of his grip. "Are you serious?" he asked. I nodded and he slapped his forehead with his hand. "Oh my god…" the boy muttered. "How do you not recognize me? How do you not recognize your own counterpart?" he snarled. "What are you talking about?" I asked, confusion blazing through my emerald green eyes. "Don't you know who I am? Don't you remember?" he scowled. "No. Should I know you?" "Yes! I'm Butch Jojo! Your counterpart? I'm Butch Jojo of the Rowdyruff Boys!" he snapped as I gave him a confused look. He looked away in anger before turning back toward me. "You are Buttercup Utonium, right?" Butch demanded. "Yeah. But I don't remember you, even if you are a Ruff." I replied. "Great! Just great! I come back for revenge and she doesn't remember me!" he mumbled. "Is that why you're here? To get revenge?" "No, that's not all… I'm sorta visiting a family member…" "Ok, so get to your seat." "Well, I sorta have to sit next to you…." Butch growled as he began to blush. I sighed and moved so he could sit. "Stupid Powerpuff Girls… Stupid Buttercup…" he muttered as he sat down. "I can hear you, ya know." I said. Butch glared at me before turning around to the window. I sighed and went back to my work. After a half an hour, I heard a voice. "Hey! Hey, kid!" a voice said. I spun around and , damn my luck!, saw Ace of the Gang-green-gang. "What the hell do you want?" I snarled. "Hey! No need to be so mean! Isn't that Butch Jojo over there near ya?" he asked. "I dunno! I think so. Will you leave me alone now?" "Nah. I'd rather see yo pretty face." "UGH! Just leave me alone!" "Nah. Like I said, I'd rather see yo face." "JUST SHUT UP!" "Ya know ya like talkin' to me." "No I don't! I fucking hate you!" I growled. Ace laughed and tried to get closer. "Ooh, little cutie's got a bad temper." he whispered in my ear. "Shut up you fucktard!" I snapped. "JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" someone snapped. I turned after punching Ace and Butch was scowling. I guess he was sleeping and I woke him up when I started fighting with the green piece of shit named Ace. He pointed to Ace. "You dipshit, leave her alone or I swear I will beat your fucking face in. You woke me up!" Butch snapped. He turned to me with a frown. "And you! What the hell? I was sleeping before you and dipshit decided to fight! I thought you would be quiet cause you're my counterpart. You know we both like our sleep." he said. "Well, sorry if one of my worst enemies is here and annoying the hell outta me!" I replied. Ace sat back in his seat, scared of me and Butch. "Aren't I one of them?" Butch asked softly. I looked him in the eyes. His eyes were like a little kid's, innocent and pleading. A little boy's eyes, instead of the ever scowling Butch's eyes. "Yes, Butch. If you want to be one of them, you are." I sighed. His eyes returned to their normal, Butch-y state but they were a little more excited and happier. "Ok, just shut up… I was sleeping…" he mumbled as he shivered. "Butch, are you cold?" I asked. "No. Yes. Maybe. Why?" Butch said. "Here. Use my blanket. I can't stand seeing someone shiver." I said as I handed him my special green baby blanket that was extremely soft and long. He took it and glared. Despite his glare, his eyes said something else. The dark green orbs said "Thank you." even though he didn't want me to see it or thank me. "Sorry I woke you up." I said as I began to sketch. "Whatever.." Butch said as he turned his back to me. A few hours later, I woke up to find something on my shoulder. Still groggy, I turned and looked at it. Damn it, Butch! "Butch. Butch.. Wake up." I said as I nudged him. "Huh? What the-?" he said sleepily. "You fell asleep and you were on my shoulder." I said. Butch blushed and turned away quickly, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Sorry.." he said softly. "It's ok." I replied nonchalantly. I tried to fall back asleep but I found it impossible. Butch was talking in his sleep. "No…NO! Just leave me alone! I don't love her! Go ahead! Kill her! It won't hurt me!…No, wait! I didn't mean it! I swear you hurt her…." he muttered in his sleep. He tossed and turned before kicking me. "Ow! What the heck?" I yelled. Butch woke up and glared at me. "What?" he snarled. "You kicked me!" "Oh. Yeah, sorry bout that.." he grumbled. He was blushing again. "Hey, Butchie Boy, can I ask you something?" I asked. "What?" he replied. "Why does it seem like you blush a lot or is that just cause you're not used to being around me?" I asked. "I DON'T BLUSH!" he screeched. "Ok, ok… God…" I said. He was blushing again. "Butch, you're blushing." I said as I closed my eyes. "I'm not blushing.. It's just hot in here…" he retorted. "Ok, whatever floats your boat, Butchie Boy…" I said as I drifted into a deep slumber. I woke up but this time, Butch had his arm around me and instead of his head on my shoulder, it was my head on his shoulder. "Buttercup, why you on Butch's shoulder?" Ace asked. "I fell asleep, you fucktard!" I snarled. "Ok, so you like him?" "No! We just met!" "So I could kiss you and he wouldn't mind?" "Yes, but if you try, I'll pummel you to a bloody pulp." I growled with an intense anger building up. "Oh, so you do like him!" "No!" "Then, why can't I kiss you?" "Cause you're a douche bag and my enemy! I'd rather kiss Butch!" I growled. "Ok, then. Kiss him when he wakes up." "Yeah. Kiss me when I wake up." Butch taunted.

^^Butch's Dream/ Butch's POV^^

Was it really her? Could it really be Buttercup? But, why should I care? I don't care if she dies or not! But why was I running toward the people who were about to kill her? "Butch! Help me!" Buttercup yelled. I still was running. Why was she so weak? After all, she was as strong as me. Maybe even stronger. The people were evil. She was good. So where did I fit in? Was I both good and bad? Or just bad? "So, Butch Jojo, will you save her or do we have your permission to kill her?" a robed person asked. "I dunno. I don't care." "Talk now! Talk now! Talk now!" the people screamed, their screams hurting my ears. "No. NO! Leave me alone! I don't love her or anything! She's nothing to me! Go ahead! Kill her! It won't hurt me." I yelled. Buttercup's emerald green eyes widened in fear. I looked around and saw Antidote X lying on the ground. No wonder she was weak. That was the only thing that could weaken us. The people grabbed weapons, each one coated in Antidote X. No doubt that if any more of the antidote touched her, she would die. "No! I didn't mean it! I swear if you hurt her, I will rip you apart limb from limb!" I growled, blind with rage. They gathered around her and she screamed. I went after them, kicking and punching. Doing any thing that could save her. "Buttercup!" I yelled. She couldn't die! Not by some humans that held a grudge! My Buttercup, I mean, my counterpart would die because of me! "Hold on! I'm coming!" I yelled. Just then, I woke up.

"Yeah. Kiss me when I wake up." I taunted. Buttercup's eyes grew wider and filled with horror. "Hey, it's either me or him." I added. Buttercup glared and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "There. Happy?" she snarled at the green skinned guy. "Nope. You gotta kiss him on the lips." "WHAT! I BARELY KNOW HIM!" "Buttercup, you've known me since we were five." I piped up. "Not uh! Butch, I can't! I already have a boyfriend!" she snapped. "Wait, lemme see your phone.." I said as she passed me her pink phone. "Uh, Buttercup, you lied. You guys broke up an hour ago." "Damn it, Butch!" she snarled. The green guy grinned and taunted her. "Ok! I'll kiss him!" she yelled. She glared at me and kissed me on the lips. Immediately, I could smell all different, awesome smelling things and feel her hair, silky smooth against my skin. She closed her eyes and muttered something like, "Damn it! I swear I'm gonna kill him.." before kissing me for a few seconds. She opened her eyes and glared in extreme anger. "I swear if you enjoyed that, I will kill you." Buttercup snarled. She turned to the green guy and growled. "And you! Ace, you're such a fucking asshole! I hope you burn in hell!" she roared. Ace swallowed nervously and put his hands up defensively. "Ok, ok. C'mon, Buttercup, calm down! Let's not do anything crazy.." Ace said uneasily. Buttercup put up a fist and glared at the both of us, me and Ace. "You two ever pull a stunt like that again, I will rip off your head, kill you, or kick you so hard in the nuts, your kids will feel it!" she growled, lowering the fist as my eyes widened. She smiled sweetly before she laid back, closed her eyes, and tried to get back to sleep. "Dude, why the hell did you even mention her kissing me?" I hissed quietly as I glared at Ace. "I dunno! I wanted to get her pissed and shit!" Ace replied. I stole a glance at the sleeping girl. Peaceful and graceful. Hair spread out behind her, a mask of calmness on her face, any normal human would have killed to be her. "She's a real beauty, ain't she?" Ace said as he looked at her. "Yeah, I guess she's ok." I shrugged. But I knew deep down inside I was lying. She wasn't beautiful; she was a gorgeous emerald among common stones. "Hey, if you don't want her, can I have her?" he asked suddenly. I turned to him and looked at him like he was insane. "Dude, she's not a fucking toy or something. She's a living human being!" I growled softly. "Ok. I get it." he said. I leaned back and looked out the window. This was definitely going to be a long trip…

Buttercup: Nice! Going to Disney!

Blossom: Heck yeah! I say we partay!

Bubbles: I'm coming Cinderella! And Bell! And Stitch!

RRB: WTF?

Me: They're going to visit their aunt and go to Disneyland.

RRB: WHAT? WE WANNA GO!

Me: Too bad.

RRB: PLEEEAAASSSEEE!

Me: Fine.

PPG: Review and get a smoothie, mon!

~Peace, peeps! And seriously, don't steal any of my ideas! P.S. Should this be a BCXBT only or all of the pairs (traditional pairs, not the weird ones, no offense)?~


	2. Chapter 2

Vacation's aren't always the answer…. An RRB/PPG Story….. Another story by the one and the only, Dark Angel 91398 I like cake! (It's National Random Day for me and my friends!)

Me: Hey, guys! What's up? I know, I haven't been able to keep up with demands for updating but my internet's so retarded!

Buttercup: I still blame your parents!

Me: I do too. If they hadn't taken it away…

Blossom: But you figured it out once! You can figure it out again!

Bubbles: Yeah! You're pretty smart for a straight A student!

Me: Let's not go there…. I feel nerdy cause that. Damn parents making me study..

RRB: You study? Ha!

Me: Oh, shut the fuck up!

PPG: *Whispering to themselves* Let's hurry up before the guys figure out that she's able to take away their powers..

Me: That's it! The Ruffs have no powers!

RRB: *Falls to ground (They were hovering)* WHAT!

PPG: Dark Angel doesn't own Zhu-Zhu pets, Boscov's, Target, or us! But she does own all her stories and stuff like that!

~Yo, peeps! What up? It's me! Hope ya like my stories! Don't be a hater, please! It's gonna be all the Ruffs and Puffs for my friends' sake! Please don't hate me for this! I am so sorry if this makes you mad!~

Chapter 2: Seeing red.. (Blood red)…*Blossom's POV*

I had only been on the plane for a few minutes and I was so bored. I sighed and texted my best friend, Elara. "OMG Bloss! Going 2 disney! I'm so gonna miss u!" Elara messaged me. "Ok then. Miss ya 2. Beat up people 4 us!" I replied. I grabbed my notebook and a How-to-draw: Mythical creatures book and opened them. Completely relaxed, I began to sketch a dragon, one of Bubbles' and Buttercup's favorite animals. I sighed. Bubbles and Buttercup were sitting away from me and I was sad as heck. Nothing to do and no one to talk to but to text my friends, but it wasn't the same as them being on the plane and talking to me. Suddenly, a tall shadow stood over me, blocking the light. "Hey!" I complained as I struggled to finish the dragon. "Hello, Blossom Utonium.. We meet again.." a male voice said. I looked up and glared at the person. It was a boy, about my age maybe a little older, with stunning, blood red eyes that glimmered maliciously and hair a lot like mine. "Uh, hi? Do I know you?" I asked with an irked expression. "What? You don't remember me?" the stranger asked in a hurt and surprised voice. "Nope, don't think I've ever seen you in my life. Should I know you?" "Uh, yes!" "Why?" "Cause I'm your counterpart!" "So you're telling me that you're a Rowdyruff Boy?" "Yes!" "And which one are you?" "The leader! I'm Brick!" "I don't know bout that. Brick and his crew died like, I dunno, 7 or 8 years ago." "And?" "And what?" "Well, if Him brought us back once before, don't ya think he could do it again?" "I dunno. Maybe. Now, why don't you go to your seat?" "Well, I sit next to you.." "Great.." I sighed as the kid, Brick was it?, slid past me to sit in the window seat. "So, Blossom, you're serious?" he asked with a weird, hurt look in his eyes. "You know my name?" "Of course! You are my counterpart!" "Uh, yeah, sure. Whatever you say, what's your name.." "It's Brick." "Yeah.. Ok then." I said. Suddenly, my phone vibrated and I opened the message to find a picture. "OMG WHO R THESE PPLZ?" Elara texted. The picture above the message showed Butters, Bubbs, and me fighting three boys that looked a lot like us. "IDK. Y?" "PPL SAY TODAY'S THE DAY U DEFEATED THESE GUYS." "OK! Y WE WRITING IN CAPS?" "IDK. TT4N!" Elara said. "Hey! That's us!" Brick said as he looked over my shoulder to see the picture. "Nosy." I muttered. "Well, sorry if I'm curious." he grumbled as he took my phone and examined the picture closely. "Hey! Give it back!" I growled as I reached for my phone. "Hey, look! It's you and Bubbles and Buttercup!" Brick exclaimed. "How do you know us?" I demanded as I slapped the boy and got my phone. "Ow! You fucking bitch!" Brick snarled as he put me in a headlock and gave me a noogie. "Ow, ow, ow!" I whined, wincing softly. The boy laughed evilly and rubbed even harder. I squirmed restlessly and bit him. "Aahh! What the fucking hell?" he scowled as he released me quickly. "You started it by taking my phone!" I said as I turned my back to him. "Fuck you.." he snarled. A few hours later, I closed my eyes and began to drift off to sleep and I would have if it hadn't been for Brick cuddling me. "Brick, get off me!" I growled as I writhed around. Brick was in a dead sleep, talking about some crazy bull crap. "Brick! Brick! Wake up, damn you!" I snarled as I squirmed. The boy lazily opened an eye and groaned. "Damn it, Blossom! Did you really need to wake me up?" Brick moaned, still cuddling me subconsciously. "Dude, seriously, get off!" I said, glaring at him. He looked down and shot back up into his seat, blushing furiously. "Yeah…Sorry about that.." he apologized, putting his hands behind his head. "Whatever! Never do it again!" "Ok! God! I didn't mean to, anyway!" "Just stay on your own side.." I growled. "So, whatcha doin' now?" Brick asked in mock innocence. I turned and glared at the red eyed boy. "What?" he asked. With a mischievous light in my rose pink eys, I took his hat. "Hey! Gimme it back!" Brick pouted as he reached for the red baseball cap. "Nope." I said as I went toward the window. "You wouldn't dare!" "I would!" "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "Yes, I will." I taunted with a grin. "Blossom, no!" Brick cried as I opened the window. I stared at the boy in amazement. Since when did a boy cry over a hat? "Brick, why are you crying?" I asked quietly, still staring at this weird red-eyed boy. "Gimme my hat!" he screeched, ignoring my question. "Answer the question." "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "Brick, I will throw it away!" "NOO!" Brick screamed as tears rolled down his cheeks. I sighed and grabbed his hand. He stopped crying instantly and looked at me with wide eyes. "Now, why are you crying?" I asked gently. "Why do you care?" Brick demanded as he glared at me holding his precious hat. "Because you're crying." "Am not!" "Brick, don't deny it. I saw you when I was about to throw your hat out the window." "So? I mean, I wasn't crying!" "Just tell me." "Do you really want to know?" "Yes." "Well, I've had that hat for a while and it's special to me. My 'dad' gave it to me and stuff." Brick sighed softly and quickly. I gave him his hat and he snatched it from my hand lightning fast. "Never do that to me again." he growled softly. "I won't! I wasn't really gonna do it! I wanted to see if you really were Brick, and so far, you failed the test epically." I replied as I grabbed my notebook. "What's that supposed to mean?" "You're not Brick. The real Brick would have tackled me and tried to kill me. He never would have cried. Plus, he never would have hugged me or whatever the hell you were doing earlier." I announced. My words earned me a glare from Brick and he punched me hard. "Ow! First a noogie, now this?" I complained as I looked down. A huge, plum purple bruise was beginning to form. I sighed and kicked Brick hard in the nuts. "Aww, y-you fucking b-bitch.." Brick winced in pain. "Hey, you started it." I shrugged as I turned my back on him. "Hey, Puff. What are you doing here on a plane?" a nasally familiar voice demanded. With a sigh, I turned to Princess. "I'm visiting a relative." "Oh, hey! Is that Brick Jojo over there?" "Yeah, sure, whatever." "Can you get him for me?" "Yeah, yeah, whatever." I said. I turned back to Brick and poked him. "What?" Brick asked as he glowered at me, still pissed about me kicking him. "Princess wants you." I replied as I leaned back in my seat. Brick's face paled and his usual smirk/scowl was lost for the first time since I met him on the plane. "Hey, Brickie! I haven't seen you in 7 or 8 years! How you doing, honey?" Princess said, eyeing my expression. "P-Princess! Uh, hey. I'm sorta busy with my, uh, girlfriend…" Brick stammered as he grabbed my hand quickly. "W-what? You're dating a Puff?" Princess squeaked as she looked over at me. I was wearing the same confused, horrified look as her, but I was more mystified than she was. Why the hell did Brick say that? "Excuse us a minute." Brick smiled as he pulled me over to his seat. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I hissed. "Blossom, please just do this for me." Brick pleaded softly, giving me an innocent child like look. "Why?" "I just really need you to do this to spare me from that, that thing!" "Brick, I'm sorry I can't." "Why not?" "She's gonna want proof, Brick!" "Yeah, so? You'd just have to kiss me. You did that a lot when we were younger." "Key words: when we were younger! That was the only way to defeat you!" "So?" "I thought you were my counterpart! You're supposed to be smart!" "I am!" "You don't seem it." "How?" "Well, I'd have to kiss you! It doesn't kill you anymore! So, that's not gonna happen, not even in your dreams!" I snarled as I turned back to Princess. "Are you really dating?" she demanded. "To tell you the truth-." I began before Brick butt in. "We're actually really in love. Isn't that right, Bloss?" Brick interrupted as he put his arms around me and pinching me. I threw him a death glare and he pinched me even harder. "Uh, y-yeah. That's what I was gonna say. See how I-in l-love we are with e-each other?" I said, wincing slightly. It hurt me to those words. So, so painful.. "Oh, ok then.. If you're as in love as you say you are, kiss." she grinned maliciously. I cringed. No way in hell am I doing that! Brick, sensing what I was thinking, nipped me and made sure I went along with the plan. I sighed inwardly and closed my eyes. I kissed him and Brick shocked me by hugging me and deepening the kiss. I glared at him fiercely and he gave me a casual guy look. The type of look that really freaked me out because it was the type of look a boy gave a girl when he liked her or when they were, Lord, please spare me, dating. I struggled to pull away, but being the douche bag that he was, Brick held me even closer. Please tell me this is a nightmare, please tell me this is a nightmare…. Nope, this was reality. I bit Brick's lip and he glowered at me, his blood red eyes intimidating me slowly as I realized how close he was to me. This time when I pulled away from him, he released me. "Happy?" Brick smirked at Princess's shocked expression. "Ok, I believe you." Princess sighed sadly. Immediately, I ran over to the window and began to spit. Brick sighed as he pulled me back into my seat and made me fall on him. "Brick, I'm going to kill you!" I growled as he lifted onto his lap. "Bloss, be quiet. I know you're pissed that our kiss ended but don't take it out on me." Brick said with a wink. Instantly, I felt sick and grabbed my stomach. "Never say that again!" I snarled as I grabbed his collar threateningly. Brick chuckled huskily and kissed me softly. My eyes fired up with anger and annoyance. Just who the hell did this boy think he is? I leaned forward and smiled….And spit right in his face. "AAHH! What the hell?" Brick roared with a raised fist. "That's what you get." I said stubbornly as I got up. Brick furiously grabbed me by my waist and forced me to sit down. "Now, Bloss, is that any way to treat your boyfriend?" Brick demanded viciously as he cupped my face in his hands, forcing me to look him in the eye. "Don't you ever say that again!" I howled in pain. Brick was using his fire powers to burn me and I tried to cool him down with my own ice powers. What would distract him? What would? Just then, I remembered what he made me do earlier. Aww, shitake (A/N: It's pronounced SHE-TA-KEY. It's a type of mushroom.)! The burn was fierce and painful, so I did the only thing I could think of. I kissed Brick suddenly, catching him off guard. With a content look in his eyes, Brick wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back. I pulled away and looked at Brick. He was totally relaxed, to my surprise and I got into my own seat, edging away from the boy. I sighed and checked the time. It was already 11:00. I was so tired. I sighed and fell asleep suddenly, hoping that this nightmare would end.

^^Brick's POV^^

She kissed me! But why? I thought about it for a minute and ran my fingers through my hair, only to feel like I was on fire. So that's why she kissed me… So she could distract me and run. Smart for a Puff…. Wait, why was I so happy that she kissed me? Unless some old feelings were just rediscovered…. That would explain a lot… Suddenly, I felt something hard yet soft and velvet-like on my shoulder. I looked down to see my Blossom, I mean, my counterpart, Blossom asleep on my shoulder. I suppressed a chuckle and smirked. She was so cute. Her fiery hair covered her face, her bangs covered half of her eyes, and she was peaceful. Blossom muttered something and hugged my arm. I stroked her hair and with a smirk, kissed her forehead. Take that, Bloss… She smelled a lot like strawberries and other soothing things. Just then I had an idea. I took off my hat and placed it on her head, so it looked like I let her wear my hat. Then, I laid my hoodie over her and leaned on her head. No doubt she would think something romantic had happened… I chuckled as I imagined her expression. All I had to do was wait until morning… I drifted off into a deep slumber, thinking of Blossom…

Me: Like I said earlier, don't hate me cause it's all d Ruffs and all d Puffs.

Blossom: Thank god that's over.

Buttercup: Now ya know how I feel..

Bubbles: So I'm up next?

Me: Yuppers! Be afraid! Be very afraid! Not!

PPG: Lol..

RRB: 0.0 What the hell they talking bout?

Me: You wouldn't understand it.

RRB: Why not?

Me: Cause you're the "2nd main characters" and the girls are the main main ones.

RRB: Thanks…-_-

PPG & me: Review and get a Go-gurt!

~Peace out, peeps! You all rock except Annie Onimos!~


End file.
